


After collége

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Adrien is half-ghoul, After High-School, Based on my fanfic from FictionPad, Emilie Agreste is home, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel’s in jail, I am not gay, It would take an eternity listing every character, Mentions of Sex, marinette is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Marinette and Adrien love fanfic. Bits of unnecessary fluff. Weddings. Yay! This might suck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully everyone likes it. I might not.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or Tokyo Ghoul. I would probably faint of happiness and never wake up again if I did.  
> Also, I have three other fanfictions on FictionPad. They are Catgirl1, DeadPoolisBoss, and Marvelweirdo.

Adrien and Marinette walked into their apartment and closed the curtains. Marinette gave her fiancé her baby doll eyes. “I know that look.” Adrien said, wearily.  
“We haven’t done it for a week.”  
“I thought we were going to wait until we got married. And, plus, we need to search for a new apartment, remember?”  
“Fine.” Marinette pouted. Adrien rolled his eyes and started searching for a penthouse. It had been a couple of years since the Agreste mansion had been inhabited by Emilie Agreste, a few days after Gabriel, aka, HawkMoth, went to jail. Adrien and Marinette moved out together after graduation and had the best four years ever. The model had proposed to his girlfriend a month later. All was wonderful.  
“That one looks good. And it’s open house is tomorrow.” Marinette said, pointing out one. Adrien grinned. “Yeah, sure. We can go to that, I guess.” He decided. They shared a yawn. “I guess it’s time to sleep. It is almost midnight.” Marinette said.  
“Thank you.” Adrien told her. They both got ready for bed and fell asleep. Marinette felt like she had just closed her eyes when she felt Adrien prodding her awake. “Time to get up.” He urged her. She sat up, suddenly wide awake as she giggled at him. His hair was exactly like Chat Noir’s. “Come on! I literally just woke up too.” He pouted. “Mon Chaton, you look ridiculous.” She said between giggles. Tikki and Plagg chose that moment to wake up, Plagg endlessly whining for cheese, Tikki mentally fangirling about her ship. “Go to the fridge if your hungry.” Adrien said, crossly. Marinette marveled over her fíance’s look. Over the years, he’d gotten slightly tanner, his blond hair shone in the sunlight almost perfectly, his green eyes sparkled even more when he was amused, and he had what every girl wanted their future spouses to have- an eight pack. Adrien smirked. “Like what you see?” He asked, teasingly.  
“I’ve seen more of what I like in you.” She said.  
“I’ll choose to ignore that. But, okay.” He replied, rolling his eyes.  
“I’m gonna go and eat.”  
“Open house is in an hour!” Adrien called after her.

At the penthouse, Marinette and Adrien met up with the owners of the house, who, to their surprise, were Chloe and Nathaniel. “Hey, how are you two doing?” Chloe asked. Despite her and Marinette being enemies for all of freshman year and down, they actually got along very well. “Good. And you two?” Marinette asked. Chloe smiled. “Very well. Nathaniel and Marc are writing more and more comic books and I’m modeling for you on Tuesday.” She said. Marinette laughed. It had been awhile since she had gotten her own worldwide fashion business. Adrien and Chloe were her two most reliable models, though Adrien was a physician and sometimes had to move photo shoots to another time or day to deal with his job. “Yes, well, Tuesday is going to be a very special day. A photo shoot and my bachelorette party along with Adrien’s bachelor party, then our wedding is that Saturday.”  
“I’m really excited for the bachelorette party. Then we can see Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Alix, Sabrina, your mom, and Alya!” Chloe said.  
“You saw Sabrina, like, two minutes ago.” Nathaniel told his wife. She sighed. “Well, it felt longer!”  
“Is Sabrina trying to buy this penthouse?”  
“No, she’s just picking up some stuff today.”  
“Ahh, okay.” They’d started walking around, only because Adrien had started dragging Marinette to look around. The house had everything they liked and more so, that same day, they bought the house at ten thousand euros (I honestly have no clue how buying a house actually works, much less in Europe). All they had left was to find someone to rent their apartment. And somehow, with luck, they did, in a couple of days.


	2. A win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PATROL!!!!!

Adrien and Marinette were packing up their items. "Mari?" "Hm?" "Are we ever going out for patrol?" '  
"OOOOOOOOH, CRAP, WE ARE SO LATE! Tikki, spots on!"   
"Plagg, claws out!" Chat Noir grinned at her, trying not to laugh at her expression. 'No, it totally wasn't tempting to laugh at it.' he kept thinking. She ran to the porch and swung away with Chat Noir using his baton to follow her. He looked over Paris with a warm expression. He and Marinette went out every night when they had their shift.], but it hadn't been for a while. Queen B noticed them first. "It's about time." she said.   
"Yeah, sorry, we were packing up because tomorrow is the day we move into your penthouse." Chat Noir said, amused. He looked down into a dark alleyway, easy to look into with his night vision. A college student was being cornered by a female ghoul, whom he recognized as a binge eater.   
"Give me a second." Chat leaped into the alleyway and stood next to the boy. "Hey, when as your last meal?" he asked. The binge eater looked at him. "Last night, but who are you to interrupt me?" she sneered. Her attention was completely focused on Chat Noir now, allowing the young man to run away, which he did. without a warning, Chat let out his kagune and ripped the binge eater to shreds. The hero cooled down and let his kagune disappear. Then, he went back on the rooftop. "Where were you?" Ladybug demanded.   
"Taking care of a binge eater." he said, casually.   
"Oh." 

Along the way, they met up with somebody, a gangster. "I hate cats and bugs and foxes and turtles." he sneered.  
"We hate big, ugly baddies." Chat retorted. The gangster ran at him, but Chat Noir judo flipped him. Everyone stared at him in disbelief as Chat knocked the guy out. "He wasn't a cat person." the hero said.  
"Chat, what did we talk about?" Ladybug asked.  
"To not beat up the bad guys until we had a plan, I know, but it was just to TEMPTING!"  
They moved on, stopping only for André's ice cream. Finally, patrol was over and everyone was just about to go home when there was a loud crash and a strange man appeared. With a shock, the heroes realized it was Gabriel Agreste. Prison had certainly done a number to him. His hair was a rats nest, his skin was slightly tinged yellow, and his teeth were just a nightmare. "All those years in prison gave me a lot of time to plan out my revenge." he said, before taking a gun out of nowhere and shooting it right at Ladybug, where it missed her head by barely a centimeter. Suddenly, a tentacle shot out and stabbed the old man right in the chest. Gabriel opened his mouth and coughed out something horribly red and sticky. He started choking on his own blood as he was stabbed again and again, leaving blood splattered all over the ground. "Chat, stop! He's had enough."  
"He is threatening your life!"  
"But, you can't murder him! Please, stop." Ladybug begged. Something made the anger fade as police cars came racing around the corner. "We'll take care of it, just go home." Rena told Ladybug.  
"Thanks. I owe you." Ladybug and Chat Noir de-transformed on their balcony once they got home. "What a crazy night." Ladybug mumbled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was shorter than I expected, but whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment if you have any ideas for what I should put in the story. I might just use them and I'll give credit to the people who gave me the ideas. Plus, I have decided to do a Q&A. If any of you have any questions, also comment on that, lol. Try not to have them too personal and no rude questions please. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Last night my cat told me I owned both Miraculous Ladybug and Tokyo Ghoul. Then I realized I was dreaming.... I cried.


	3. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bachelorette/bachelor party that is a bit unique. Three girls come in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or Tokyo Ghoul.  
> But I do own Evelyn. My sister owns Claire and my friend owns Caterina.

> Adrien, Marinette, and everyone from their future wedding party came to help them move into their penthouse.
> 
> **Cat: Yeah, that’s right!**
> 
> **Evelyn: We switched you from HTML to Rich Text!**
> 
> **Me: Just for this chapter, all right?**
> 
> **Evelyn: Fine $#[*^•¥ <\\.**
> 
> **Me: Don’t call me by my real name! It’s Catgirl1 and I only let you three be in my fanfic because Th3CheshireCat said we could, you interrupting devils!**
> 
> **Claire Grace: Huh, well, we thought that you would be okay with us breaking the fourth wall!**
> 
> **Me: Let’s continue with the story.**
> 
> They took out random boxes and unpacked them, putting everything in places where it belonged. Occasionally, a piece of furniture would appear with Marinette and Adrien holding it with ease.
> 
> **Claire: How does nobody know?! Well, besides Chloe, Nathaniel, Sabrina, Nino, and Alya!**
> 
> **Me: Who knows.**
> 
> **Cat: Because they’re all f- OW!**
> 
> **Adrien: [slaps her] There are children reading this!**
> 
> **Cat: It’s rated T!**
> 
> **Adrien: Yes, but some purrobably don’t swear. Unlike you, the cussing queen.**
> 
> **Me: Let’s continue, shall we?**
> 
> Once they were all moved in, they sat down and found many different things to laugh and joke about. “Oh, geez, Adrien, your puns are AWFUL!” Nino said.
> 
>   “Your kids better not get that gene, should you have any children.” Alya added.
> 
> “Just think! I have to live with him.”
> 
>  “And I had to raise him.” Emilie said, her eyes sparkling. Adrien groaned. “Not you too, mom.”
> 
>  “I dunno... I kinda like them.” Evelyn said.
> 
>  “I know. You used to give me your food whenever I punned. Same with my other two cousins.” Adrien said. Everyone shared another laugh. “Wow.” Juleka shook her head.
> 
>  “That’s totally weird.” Prince Ali said. Rose nestled into her husband’s shoulder. “So, Adrien and I decided that we need to just be complete dorks for the wedding. Along with all of you. And that includes acting like two-year-olds!” Marinette said.
> 
>  “Easy for you to do.” Marc teased. 
> 
>  “Hey!” Marinette yelled, indignantly. Nathaniel laughed. “But it’s true!” Chloe exclaimed.
> 
>  “She is quite a dork.” Sabrina agreed.
> 
>  “And so is Adrien.” Manon said, giggling.
> 
>  “I know! I’m the dorkiest of dorks!” He said, playfully. 
> 
>  “Well, everyone, that is to say 99.999999% accurately knew.” Max said. Sabrina, Kim, and Alix laughed. “And he’s about to marry his queen.” Sabine dramatically motioned to her daughter. “The two most adorable dorks in the universe.” Tom said, grinning. 
> 
>  “Agreed.” Mylene said while Ivan nodded. Cat, Evelyn, and Claire stood. “Thanks for being the weirdos we could ship!” 
> 
>  “Um... you’re welcome... I guess.” Adrien said. Marinette giggled. 
> 
> **Evelyn: Fandom, say THANK YOU OR ELSE!**
> 
> **Claire: What Evelyn meant was comment to Catgirl1, leave kudos if you agree Adriennette, Ladynoir, Marichat, or/and Ladrien are real (since those ships are technically the same people) are real!**
> 
> **Adrien: Wait, you have names for our ships? Or did the fandom come up with it?**
> 
> **Claire: I.... honestly have no idea who came up with it.**
> 
> **Evelyn: I’m not sure, but whatever!**
> 
> **Adrien: I’m sorta concerned now.**
> 
> **Me: No interrupting! I tried and now I’m just lost! I can’t stand it when you interrupt! (Actually loving every second of it).**
> 
> **Caterina: What? You think we won’t interrupt for every chapter we’re in?!**
> 
> **Me: (blinks) Good point actually.**
> 
> **Adrien: Well, $¥-*^•\, are we going to finish this chapter or-**
> 
> **Me: (fangirls loudly) Eeeee, Adrien knows my name.**
> 
> **Marinette: Well, we both do.**
> 
> **Me: *dies of happiness***
> 
> **Adrien: Um, hello?! Catgirl1?!**
> 
> **Marinette: I guess we could finish with the chapter then.**
> 
> At around midnight, everyone decided to either go home or, in Marinette and Adrien’s case, go to bed. They fell asleep in minutes, ready for the big day.
> 
> **Me: Well, good job, Marinette!**
> 
> **Caterina: What? But I thought you were dead from pure happiness of Adrien and Marinette knowing your name!**
> 
> **Me: This is a fanfiction. I didn’t actually die in my everyday life. Yet...**
> 
> **Caterina: Awww...**
> 
> **Me: But yours would be a blessing!**
> 
> **Caterina: Ahhh!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notifications, the Q&A will come in chapter 4 or 5. I’m leaning towards 4.  
> Later!


	4. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got impatient, sooooo, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with my own questions and I posted it for now, but if people ask me any questions, I will definitely add those in.

Q: Introvert or Extrovert?

A: Introvert. If anyone got to know me, they would know I don’t speak a lot, unless I have one-on-one time. 

Q: Favorite shows?

A: Simple. Miraculous Ladybug, The Flash, Naruto, Any kind of LEGO Avengers, Young Justice, Danny Phantom, Ultimate Spider-Man, and Star vs. the Forces of Evil!

Q: Why not Tokyo Ghoul? You obviously are writing a fanfiction based on the fandom.

A: Yes, I do like Tokyo Ghoul, but I found out that it was rated R and my mom told me off once she found out. Doesn’t stop me from liking it though.

Q: Favorite Movies?

A: Spider-Man Homecoming, Sixth Sense, Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison, The Harry Potter movies, Avengers, Batman Begins, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, And The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

Q: Favorite Books?

A: Oh boy. The Percy Jackson series, the Heroes of Olympus Series, The Trials of Apollo book 1 and 2, The Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase, Demigods and Magicians, Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts And Where to Find Them, I am Malala, A Dog’s Purpose, ANY BOOK ABOUT MYTHOLOGY, Garfield, The Book Thief, Fablehaven, Michael Vey, Narnia.

Q: Fanfictions you like?

A: Actually, I like a few that I find every day! New Stories, Old Discoveries by EvanyWolf; Beastly Cat (though I have no clue who it’s by and it was on Wattpad). I dunno. I guess it’s strange talking about it, since I don’t pay attention to who made it, unless I love them!

Q: Youtubers?

A: UnspeakableGaming (and his two other channels), 09Sharkboy (same with the other two channels), PhantomSavage, PrincessSakuraSerenity, Valory Pierce, and Emma Cliffy.

Q: Songs?

A: Can’t name all of ‘em, but I’ll list my top five. In the End by Linkin’ Park, Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic, Youngblood by Five Seconds Of Summer, Control (I dunno who made it up), and Confident by Demi Lavato

Q: Last favorites, I promise. What are your favorite games- video games, board games, card games, etc.

A: Minecraft PE, Exploding Kittens, and Harry Potter Scene It.

Q: Any pets?

A: Three. Linus is a Golden Retriever, Leo is some sort of mix between a Himalain and (maybe) a Ragdoll, and Elvis is a Ragdoll.

Q: Siblings?

A: A younger sister and two younger brothers. They’re hard to babysit. I have no clue how Alya does it!


	5. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own only my imagination.

Cat, Eve, Claire, and Alya stood in long flowing black dresses. Juleka, Alix, Rose, Chloe, Mylene, and Sabrina were in long red dresses, Manon was in a red dress with a black sash and a ladybug symbol on the front of the sash, and Sabine was in a red dress with long sleeves. Marinette finally walked out. Her hair was done in light curls with a small braid running down the right side, her makeup was done perfectly, the white veil went down to the floor, trailing a few inches, and she wore a long white, sleeveless ball gown wedding dress that touched the ground. The glittery silver sash went around her waist, and the layers were just perfect on her. They walked down the aisle, one at a time, Marinette accompanied by her mother and Emilie, who wore a black dress in the same style, which was on purpose. When she got by Adrien’s side, she looked him over again. He wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a green tie that matched and brought out the color in his eyes. “I do.” Adrien said at the right moment. The guy was a total ninja. He didn’t really seem like he was paying attention. Marinette could vaguely feel the camera from the newscaster recording her back. Of course Nadja had convinced her into recording the wedding vows for all of Europe. But, really, whatever. Adrien smirked down at her to which she smirked back, hiding a rude hand gesture. He faked being offended and she smirked. “I do.” Marinette said. She heard the most inviting sentence ever. To kiss Adrien in front of a crowd and let everyone know they were going to be together forever and ever. And that’s what she did, standing on her tip toes because, seriously, she was only 5’5” and he was almost 6’3”. He kissed her senseless in front of the crowd as everyone cheered. 

Later on that night, Marinette and Adrien sat together at their table as their last speaker (Cat being completely dirty) finished. Dinner was served. Since all of the remaining ghouls in Adrien’s family were there, they got served a pill that would trick their systems into thinking it was human. For dinner they all had steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, broccoli, a fancy salad, rolls, and pomegranate seeds. Strangely, but wonderfully, there wasn’t any alcohol there, though there were quite a lot of soda and juice pouches/boxes. Adrien was surprised to find that he loved human food as was his family. Finally it was time to cut the cake. Again, the chocalate and vanilla was perfect- chocolate cake with neat vanilla icing. After all that food was the dancing. The first was the song from their first slow dance. They danced to the song, smiling at each other, both excited for where the future would take them. The next song was a Weird Al parody of Blurred Lines (Word Crimes). Everyone danced to it, but were almost doubled over from laughing at the words. Songs started and ended and before anyone knew it, it had all ended. Adrien and Marinette quickly cleaned up with the rest of the wedding party and went home to sleep. As the now married couple got into bed in their pjs, they knew nothing could be better than that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be their honeymoon and after the honeymoon is some serious conversations about the future!!!!


	6. Honeymoon in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or Tokyo Ghoul.

“Ugh...” Adrien groaned. They were on the airplane to New York. It had been a month since they’d been married, a month since Adrien last ate. “You okay?” Marinette asked.  
“I’m so hungry right now. I need my type of food.” Her husband moaned.  
“Can you hold on for a few hours?”  
“I think so.”   
“Good.”   
“Marinette, I just can’t lose control on you.”  
“You can eat when we are out of the airport.”  
“Deal.” Adrien said. The pain in his stomach was bearable, but painful. 

Finally they landed and got out of the airport. At once, a gang came up behind them. “Hey, give us all your money and personal items.” The leader said.   
“No, I think I’ll just have a MEAL!” Adrien yelled, psychotically. He ran at the gang and got a member who he ate. “Surprisingly delicious.” He said, licking his fingers. The other members screamed and started to run, but Adrien let out his kagune and killed them all until they weren’t recognized with their blood dying their skin. Adrien finished eating and saw Marinette a few feet away. “Hey, Mari, should we go to our hotel?”   
“Yes.”

It wasn’t even a few minutes at their hotel when Marinette decided to take a shower. Adrien smirked in her direction as she came out, wearing a towel. “What? We are married, right?”  
“Yes. I was just wondering how you can stand me eating humans when you’re one too!”   
“Adrien, I got way too used to it. Plus, you took a chunk out of my shoulder when you went psycho that one time.”  
“I said I was sorry!”   
“I know, Chaton, I know.” They kissed.

The next day they walked around Niagara Falls. It was a fascinating place. Such beauty in something so natural. And yet, the two watched, outstanded by the marvelous views. On the second day, they went around Manhattan just because it was neat to see something so new to the world. At some point, Adrien made a joke about the Americas being the world’s infant. On the third day, they went to Washington DC and on the fourth day, they toured it. On the fifth day, they went to North Carolina, looking around Biltmore Estate (look it up if you don’t know what it is!) and to the waterfall/slide. On the sixth day, Adrien and Marinette went to Kentucky and toured Mammoth Cave. On the seventh day, they went to Florida and spent another week there, looking around all there was to see. On the fifteenth day, they went to Colarado and went up Pike’s Peak. On the sixteenth day, they went to Vegas, the seventeenth was all in California, and on the eighteenth day was San Juan. They stayed for another day, then went to Seattle. On the twentieth day, Marinette and Adrien went to South Dakota to look at Mount Rushmore. Then they went to Wisconsin and watched a Brewer Game, then to U.P. Michigan, swimming in Lake Superior (more like dipping their feet in and running out of it, screaming), and finally they made their journey back home, knowing it had been really fun.


	7. Serious Talk and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get down to serious talking and Marinette has a surprise for Adrien that the fandom will know about first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or Tokyo Ghoul

Marinette sat down. Adrien was at work, but she had to stay home because she wasn’t feeling to good. In fact, she felt quite terrible. When she took a bite of a Croissant, it tasted like it was stale and moldy. Marinette had ended up puking everything she’d eaten. She’d used a pregnancy test and it had two pink lines. She was pregnant with a half ghoul’s child, with Chat Noir’s child. Marinette laughed since she was so happy. 

 

When Adrien got home, he saw Marinette. “I think it’s time to talk about kids.” She told him.  
“I’ve always wanted to be a dad.” Adrien admitted.  
“Good, because I’m pregnant!” Marinette said, excitedly.  
“I’m going to be a... dad?” Adrien said.  
“And I’m gonna be a mom!” She yelped, happily. They hugged and kissed. “Do you know anything about a human pregnant with a half-ghoul’s child? Because everything I eat is terrible.”  
“Well, nobody can drink coffee when they’re expecting so drink water and also, eat this. It’ll fade off as soon as you’ve given birth! My aunt was human and pregnant with a half Ghoul! She had to eat flesh to keep her baby alive.”  
“Oh.” Marinette took a piece of it from the freezer and ate it. She was surprised to find that it tasted like normal human food.  
“You will have to eat a lot of flesh though because the little miracle is growing inside of you.” Adrien told her.  
“Great. How should we tell everyone else?”  
“Well, I bet Cat, Eve, and Claire already do... we need to think about that one.” Adrien and Marinette grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter, I know. I’m just exhausted and I need to sleep!


	8. Starting Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Yes, I know. Catgirl1 updated! It's a miracle (pun intended)!

Marinette really didn't feel good. Why was pregnancy so hard?! It had only been one week and already her body felt really terrible. She had puked many different times. Adrien had to literally shove pieces of flesh into her mouth. She hated how good it was and how she couldn't live without it. She really wanted a cookie, but it tasted worse than anything she'd ever eaten. Her kagune was always out of control, so she had to stay home. At least she got a break, thanks to Tikki. "Watcha thinking about?" Chat asked.  
"I'm upset. That I've become ghoul And that you have to shove flesh down my throat. I hate pregnancy so much."  
"So did my aunt. But, you are going to be fine. I promise. I will take care of you."  
"Wow, yeah, great. I feel so safe." Ladybug replied, sarcastically.  
"Cut the sarcasm. You have a healing factor and you have a special little part inside you that magically protects our child so nothing prevents me from tossing you over a building."  
"Fine, yeah, sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this one, but probably not for a while. I have school. And watching miraculous, lol


	9. Adrien's Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a job that he isn't happy with. Marinette won't like it either.  
> I don't own MLB or TG.

Adrien answered the door to see a man he'd rather not deal with. "Hello, cousin." Felix sneered.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well, as we both know, you are Grim Reaper  
"Wow, what an accomplishment! You remembered something!" Adrien replied, sarcastically.  
"Well, as much as it pains me, I have to look at you and talk to you for something."  
"What do you want?"  
"Bring out the mask and help my department with all the binge eaters we've been having that the Miraculous Five can't deal with." Felix said.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Cousin, it's a job opportunity for money. It would be at least 500, 000 euros for every catch we make."  
"I only do binge eaters. And what do I have to do?"  
"You arrive with your mask on and you prepare for the men to open fire at you until I feel like I don't need you anymore."  
"What if I feel like not doing it?"  
"It would be terrible if I were to accidentally to give a hint that the Grim Reaper were actually Adrien Agreste and that his wife, a baker's daughter, no less, is pregnant with his child."  
"So, you decide to threaten me. So, just to summarize, you want me to go to your work where I am going to have guns pointed at me on the threat of open-firing at me as I'm giving out information that could defeat the binge eaters? Would this information leave anyone's mouths at the CCG?"  
"No, it wouldn't."  
"It better not. If it did, well, they didn't rate me an SS rated Ghoul for nothing."  
"Half Ghoul, though that would make you more of a freak."  
"Of course, you think that, Felix. Would anyone be allowed to unmask me? Throw me in prison?"  
"As long as you're doing just as we ask, no."  
"Fine, I'll do your dirty work."  
"Good." Felix's eyes bored into Adrien's head. "Freak." He added. Adrien scowled at his cousin. "Careful, baby cousin, your eye is showing." Felix hummed.  
"I hate you. Now get out of my house."  
"See you in two days, little cousin." Felix walked out of his cousin's apartment. Adrien sighed as he walked upstairs and crawled into bed. "Mon Chaton?" Marinette mumbled.  
'Marinette won't be happy with my decision.'  
"I have to get out my old mask to see if it still fits." Adrien began. He told her all about Felix. "Well, at least you didn't kill him."  
"I can tell you're upset. I am your husband and we fought against HawkMoth for way more than half of our Highschool years together. M'lady, I know you are going to hate this."  
"You could be killed at any time."  
"I've killed more of Felix's rank than any other Parisian Ghoul has. I doubt I'll get hurt." Adrien assured her, softly.  
"Just try to stay alive, alright. Our child and I need you."  
"I'll try, Mari. Now, go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed his name. Sorry, but I wanted too.  
> Comment and leave kudos!


	10. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien starts his first day at the CCG and Marinette spends the day with some old friends.  
> Sorry about the terrible summary.

Adrien's POV  
I walked into my cousin's meeting room. "Hello, Grim Reaper." Felix said, not even looking at me. I unzipped the mask around the mouth and stuck out my tongue out. Felix sighed. "As mature as ever too. The meeting is going to start soon too, so just make sure-"  
"Why would I take my mask off? I'm the most wanted ghoul in Europe. It would be stupid to take this mask off. Plus, there's nothing that could be better than watching the CCG piss themselves."  
"Just get to the meeting." Felix snapped.   
I snickered and walked to the meeting room. 

Endless time later and everyone was still giving me the look. I think I had just died. No, nobody shot me. But the first five minutes of hearing my cousin speak just made me want to go six feet under. Seriously, he droned on about the same stuff. What I didn't understand was how people could pay attention and hang onto every single word the guy was saying. And how long had he been standing straight. I looked at the clock. I had been here for an hour. It felt like I was in here all day. I hoped Marinette was in a better place than I was....

Marinette's POV  
Another day with Alya and can I just say, um YES! I did miss Adrien, but still, I could be with her and this time we brought along my mother plus Juleka, Rose, Alix, Chloe, Sabrina, and, for some reason, Lila. I put my head down as she gave me the death glare. Yes, I stopped trying to tell everyone that she lied all the time, but seriously, she and her husband, a guy named Remulus, were the worst. I just don't know how Adrien and I invited them to our wedding. "So, um, Marinette." Alya said.  
"Yeah?"  
"What did you want to tell us?"  
"Oh, right. Well, um, I'm going to have a baby." Everyone, except Lila flipped out, showering me with hugs. "That's amazing, Marinette!"   
"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I'm almost a month in and stuff. Adrien is so excited too."  
"Speaking of Adrien, where is that man?"  
"He has a job, Lila."   
"Where?"  
"The CCG."  
"Oh, wow! How awesome!"  
"Yeah, I hope he lives." I said.   
Lila got up. "So sorry, but I have to call Remulus!" she said, and walked off. Alya studied my face. I needed to talk about my worries. To bad only she and my mom knew out of everyone in this crowd..


End file.
